Two is Better than One
by hellfiresaiyan
Summary: Gosan, Goku's twin brother, grows up in the craziest world full of blue aspiring emperors, martial arts, demons, and more martial arts. Read as he matures from a innocnent and naive 14 year old to a powerful young man. Covers all of DB.
1. Chapter 1

**Two is better than One**

"This" is spoken words.

_This_ is thoughts.

(A/N: This) is my inserts and explanations.

**Time for my second FanFiction! I have been messing around with this and other similar ideas for a while, but finally settled on this. Also, if you didn't watch much Dragon BAll, then this won't make too much sense. Not that it won't be good, but it'd be better if you'd watched the original. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. *RIING! RING!* Oh wait…. (picks up phone) Really! Yay! I still don't own DBZ!**

Chapter 1: Prologues, Turtles, and Bandits

"Amazing! This is the 1st pair of Saiyan twins in over a hundred years!" exclaimed one Saiyan scientist. He and another scientist were in a birthing room on the planet Vegeta. The twin children had onyx eyes and their black hair jutted out in every direction.

"It's a shame that they have such low power levels though. Kakarot only has a level of 2 and his older brother, Dengen **(A/N: Pronounced, Den-jin**), has a power level of 3, making them 3rd class," said the other. Dengen was slightly taller, and he had shorter hair. The two scientists sent the children straight to a planet called Earth to purge it and prepare it for sale. Their pods crash landed and were both found by a kind old man by the name of Gohan.

Gohan raised the two boys as his own and named them Goku and Gosan (A/N I'm just gonna call him that for lack of a better name. I may change it later). The children were wild, uncontrollable and wanted nothing to do with the old man's kindness, but one day, the boys suffered a terrible accident. While Gohan was returning with them from a food market, they both fell into a deep ravine and hit their heads, causing them to lose their memories of their Saiyan mission.

From then on, Goku and Gosan were kind and obedient. They trained together all of the time, and became abnormally powerful. One day, however, Goku and Gosan transformed into Great Apes, or Oozaru, at a full moon and crushed their Grandfather. To them, he lived on in a small, orange ball that he left behind.

When they were both fourteen (A/N yes I'm making them older; you'll see why later), something, or someone, happened that would change their lives…

* * *

><p>Gosan and his brother Goku had been living in solitude, away from all civilization for 6 years, each doing their part to survive and then train. Fighting was Gosan's favorite thing to do along with eating, but lately he wanted to do something else like go on an adventure. He got his wish when one day, while he was bringing back the food, he was hit by a metal monster.<p>

"Yikes! Is he dead?" said the blue haired driver.

"What the-"

"Huh? You're alive?"

"Oh, so you thought you finished me off? Well you're not going to get my fish that easy you big monster!" said Gosan while getting up. Goku came running out from the small hut that they lived in, saw the monster, and ran up to it.

"Hey monster! What'd you do to my older brother!" he yelled. The two boys punched the car at the same time and it was thrown on its side. "Why don't you come out of your shell and fight? Don't tell me you used up all your power already, monster?"

"Not quite!" yelled the driver. She pulled out a handgun and shot at Goku. The bullets hit him square in the head and knocked him over. She then turned to Gosan and shot at him. Moments later, the two were lying on the ground rubbing their heads.

"What? You shouldn't be alive!" said the girl.

"So you thought you finished me off again huh?" yelled Goku.

"Goku wait," said Gosan, "I think that's a person like us inside of the monster. Now that I think about it, didn't Grandpa tell us about those?"

"Oh yeah, cars!" Bulma stared at Goku and Gosan, and jumped out of her car.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm not a monster, I'm a human being just like you, see?" she said while putting her hands up and dropping the gun. Goku walked over to her and poked her with his power pole, inspecting her. "I won't bite," She said. Gosan just watched curiously, content to let Goku do whatever.

"Yep, your human alright, but you're different. You're all thin and scrawny," said Goku.

"Of course I am silly, I'm a girl!"

"A girl? So that's what you are!" chimed in Gosan.

"Oh my gosh, are you saiying you've never seen a girl before?" said Bulma to the two children.

"You're the first person we've ever seen other than Grandpa, but Grandpa told me about girls. He told me that if I ever ran into a girl that I should be polite as I can possibly be." Goku said.

"Oh! I can see that your Grandpa is a very wise man, is he?"

"He was," said Gosan, "He died a very long time ago." Goku walked behind Bulma and llifted up her skirt.

"Hey!" she yelled as she swatted his power pole away, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just checking to see if you had a tail," he said innocently.

_If Grandpa told us to be polite to girls, then Goku better stop pestering her_. Gosan thought, but he did wonder about why she didn't have a tail, "Maybe it just grows later for girls than it does for boys." He said.

"Hehe. Sure," she said.

"Heyy. If you're driving a car around, does that mean you're from one of the big cities?" asked Gosan.

"Yep! You got it." She said.

"Wow! Why don't you come to our house so I can cook you some lunch," Goku offered, "you can tell me all about the city you're from."

"Hold on just a second." She said. She got something out of her bag and clicked it. Goku and Gosan were already walking to the house and were nearly there when she caught up.

"So, what are you guys' names?" she asked.

"I'm Gosan, and this is my little brother Goku. What's yours?"

"My name? Bulma." She said with what sounded like uncertainty.

A few minutes later, they reached the house.

"Gee, that's a nice place you got there,"

"Thanks," said Goku and Gosan in unison.

Goku and his brother walked in and saw the 4 star dragon ball glowing. "Look big brother, Grandpa's glowing again; I think he's trying to talk to us."

"What do you mean, I don't hear anyone talking." Bulma gasped, "Oh my gosh, the four star dragon ball!" Bulma pushed Goku aside and grabbed the ball, but Gosan quickly took it from her.

"Hey, that's my grandpa! No one can touch it but my brother and me. Look Goku, I think he's trying to talk to us."

"What do you think he's saying, Gosan?" said Goku.

"I hate to do this, but look," interrupted Bulma. She got out two other balls and Goku was shocked.

"What? You have two Grandpas!" he said.

"They're not grandpas, silly. They're dragon balls." She said. Bulma went on to tell Goku and Gosan about the dragon balls, and they eventually decided to get together and find the other dragon balls together. All three of them set out to find the dragon balls.

After a whole day of riding, they decided to stop for the night. Bulma got out a dino cap and threw it. It exploded and a small house appeared where the smoke once was.

Goku jumped in front of Bulma and stopped her with his Power Pole, "I knew it! You are a witch!"

"Goku calm down, it called technology; have you been living under a rock for your whole life or what?" Bulma said calmly. She calmly walked to the capsule house and entered; Goku and Gosan followed.

A little while later, they were eating dinner. Goku poked at his food, "What is this stuff? It's all hard and crunchy."

"It's bread, silly!" said Bulma.

"Oh, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go and get some real food," and with that Goku and Gosan left. The ventured out into a nearby forest and foraged some berries, but were still very hungry.

Goku looked up and saw an airplane, or what he thought was a bird, "Look, big brother! It's a bird. Let's get it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….<p>

"Go get me my dragon ball!" yelled the short, blue, self-proclaimed emperor Pilaf.

"Yes sir!" replied his two servants. Mai and Shu left without another word to the location that their scouts told them about. They got into their plane and took off. An hour later, Shu saw a red, glowing light.

"Look Mai, a dragon ball." He said. They went to check it out, but little did they know, they were being followed by two hungry boys. Once they were within 20 meters, the light disappeared, and dozens more appeared, "Uhh, Mai? I don't think those are dragon balls."

On cue, two boys leapt into the clearing, "Hey! That's our bird, we saw it first!"

Mai and Shu stared at the boys for a second, but, before they had a chance to say anything, a mean-looking wolf jumped in between them.

Gosan's eyes widened, "You can have the bird; we get the wolves!" The kids attacked the wolves and pummeled them easily.

Gosan kicked one in between the eyes and elbowed another in the ribs at the same time. He sent a small flurry of punches at a group of 4 and killed them immediately. Goku got out his Power Pole and whacked one after another after another after another after another after another….

Mai and Shu watched silently, but that was until a wolf bit Shu from behind. Almost. Goku swept (literally, like on a vine) in and kicked it, almost snapping it in half. Soon, all the wolves were dead, Goku and Gosan took their share: three wolves apiece, and left. Later, they reached the house and entered, still carrying the wolves.

Bulma saw them and freaked out, "AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET THOSE THINGS OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"But they're our food!" said Gosan.

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!"

The two boys walked out, sat down, and ate. Only a few minutes later, they finished all six wolves. "Ahhhh. That was good," said Goku while patting his stomach. Gosan agreed. They went inside and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning….<p>

"AHHHHHH! Bulma! Your balls are gone!"

"What! Oh no!" Bulma ran over to her backpack and got out the dragon balls and sighed in relief. "Jeese, Goku, don't scare me like that!" she said. Goku stood against the wall breathing heavily, "You must've been having a nightmare," she continued. Gosan, who was already up, stared at Goku, wondering what he meant. He hadn't been troubled when he woke up, and he always talked about his dreams, good or bad, to Gosan. That ruled out a nightmare. '_I'll just talk to him later.' _He thought.

Goku and Gosan went out to train, still shaken from the previous events. Goku got into the stance Gohan had taught them, while Gosan dropped into his own, newly developed stance. The two glared at each other for a moment, and attacked at the same time.

Goku opened with a hard right aimed for Gosan's face, but the blow was ducked. Gosan kneed his brother in the gut and, after rolling past him, kicked him in the back. Goku fell on his face, but quickly recovered. He charged at a waiting Gosan and threw a quick flurry of punches, which mostly were blocked. Gosan saw an opening and jabbed Goku in the ribs as quickly as he could. There wasn't much force behind the punch, but it still knocked Goku back, giving Gosan enough time to go on the offensive.

The two fought for a while, and Bulma came to watch after freshening up. She marveled at their speed and endurance. She looked down at her watch; they had been fighting for over an hour.

Goku aimed a kick for his brother's ankle, and it connected. Almost. Gosan jumped over the kick and flipped over Goku. Goku turned around to hit again, but Gosan was gone, nowhere to be seen. '_Uh oh not again!' _he thought as he slowly looked behind him.

"Hi," said Gosan as he threw a punch straight at Goku's face. Goku was knocked over by the blow, blood coming from his nose. "I win again!" Gosan said cheerfully.

"Darn it. You're too fast," Goku whined as he got up.

"Yeah" Gosan mumbled, now looking at something else. "Hey, bet I can break a bigger rock than you!"

"Yeah right, you're on!" With that, the two boys ran off to find a bigger rock than the other and break it. Soon, Goku picked up a rather small rock and was about to break it, but before he could, it talked.

"Ahh! Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything."

"Oops! Sorry, I thought you were a rock." He said as he put the creature down. Bulma walked out as soon as she heard yelling and saw the turtle.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing so far from the sea? It's at least 100 miles away from here," she said.

"That's the problem, I'm lost. I've been trying to find my way back to the sea for a year. By the way, do you have any salt water?"

"Sure, one sec." Bulma replied. A minute later, Bulma returned with a bucket and gave it to Turtle. He gulped it down and thanked her.

"Hey, I'll help you get back to the sea. I'll carry you," chimed in Goku. Bulma sighed.

"Didn't you hear me Goku? The sea is over **100** miles away."

"So? Come on Turtle. We'll be back, Bulma!" Goku, who already had Turtle on his back and was starting to run off, yelled.

"Oh no you don't mister!" yelled Bulma, "Get back here, bodyguard!" She chased after him, but stopped when she saw him speed up. '_At least I still have Gosan.' _She looked over at him. He was staring off in the distance, contemplating whether he should follow.

"No. Don't even think about it."

"But he's my brother."

"I don't care, you're my bodyguard."

Gosan frowned, "Too bad for you. Unless you come with us, you just lost your 'bodyguards'." Gosan started to jog off in Goku's direction.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!" She screamed; she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. But as soon as she heard wolves and bugs and other creatures, she got on her motor cycle and raced after them. _'Stubborn little boys. Ugh, frustrating.'_

Gosan quickly caught up to Goku and they were soon joined by Bulma. Together, they all set out towards the sea.

One day later, when Goku, Gosan, Bulma, and Turtle neared the sea, they were ambushed by a massive bear-like person. He had a huge scar over his eye and dark armor. He growled and licked his lips, "Ahhh, Turtle and Humans, delicious. Hehe, I'm feeling generous. If you give me the turtle, I'll let you go."

"You heard him Goku," Bulma managed to say, "Give him the turtle"

"No way! You'll just eat him" yelled Goku.

"I'll handle this Goku" Gosan walked up to the ambusher with an excited, but confident look on his face. The monster started to back off, but held his ground. Gosan charged the monster and, before it could react, he hit it in the eye. It stumbled back, but did not run. Gosan slid under its legs and jumped up to head level.

He kicked it in the back of its head; then, he gave it a quick chop to the neck. The monster fell silently to the ground. Gosan stood on its head and made a "V" with his fingers, the victory sign.

"See? Easy."

Bulma stood shocked at what she just saw. Think about it, you would probably be freaked out if a fourteen year old just beat a 20 foot tall monster without even getting touched. "Wow," she managed to say. Goku, who wasn't surprised at all, grinned at his brother and sat back towards the ocean.

A few hours later, they reached the sea and the twin Saiyans were stunned "Wow" Goku said. They stared out at the massive body of water in awe. "It's huge." Gosan and Goku said in unison. Turtle smelled the air happily.

"I'm finally home. It is just as I left it." He waddled/walked/ whatever turtles do (slide?) to the water. He slowly made his way in and relaxed. "Everyone stay here, I'll be back with some gifts."

Sometime after that, Turtle returned, and on his back was a bald, short, old man. He was wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. An orange ball was around his neck, and to top it all off, he had on a pair of red sunglasses. "Master, these are the ones that helped me."

"Oh, why hello! My name is Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit," he said, "I hear you helped out my friend Turtle here, so in turn I'll give you some gifts." He smiled, got off Turtle, and faced the ocean. "COME TO ME FLYING CARPET!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He stood there for a few minutes, but nothing happened.

"Master," said Turtle, "you took the magic carpet to the cleaners."

"Oh yeah, that's right….. Oh well. COME TO ME FLYING NIMBUS!" Soon, a small, puffy, yellow cloud came into view. It flew straight to Master Roshi and stopped in front of him. "Here…" he looked between Goku and Gosan, "Turtle, which one of these lads helped you the most?" he asked the turtle beside him.

"Well, Goku here was the one to suggest carrying me here and Gosan saved all of us from a big monster. How about we have the Nimbus split in half so one gets half and the other gets the other!"

"Good idea, Turtle. Nimbus?" The cloud shook for a moment, but then separated into 2 equal sized clouds. "There you go boys."

Bulma spoke up, "What about me?"

"Well, since you didn't help Turtle at all, offered him to the one who attacked you, and threatened to make him into soup… you don't get anything. That is unless… you give me a small, you know… peek."

"Master!" yelled Turtle, "What about the code!"

"Shhhhh!"

"Well uhh…" Bulma blushed and looked away, "fine, but it's gonna be quick." Master Roshi giggled in anticipation, and Bulma quickly lifted up her dress and returned it back to its place. Master Roshi's nosebleed was epic, but he quickly stopped it and regained his posture. Goku and Gosan, however just watched with puzzled looks on their faces, but dismissed whatever was going on.

"Kay so what do I get?"

"Uhhh…. I didn't think about that," Bulma saw the orange necklace he had on and pointed to it, "I want that!"

"Huh? This old thing? Ok I guess." Bulma grabbed it and rushed over to the twins.

"Look at this, the two star dragon ball," she said with glee. It lit up brightly and began to glow.

"Well turtle, I guess we can go, but one thing. Goku, Gosan, judging by how easily you took down the beast that attacked you all and the description of your spar, you are welcome to come and study martial arts under me."

"Really!" the two boys looked at each other, and cheered. "We get to study with a master!"

"Hey, not now. We're still searching for the dragon balls, remember?" said Bulma before they got carried away.

"Oh yeah." Said Gosan, "I guess we should get going; bye Master Roshi!" Gosan and his brother got onto their clouds and, after Bulma mounted her motorcycle, took off to the location of the next dragon ball.

Gosan neared a small village, and once he and the others entered, they saw that there wasn't anyone around. Gosan walked over to a door. Just a second ago, he thought he saw a person look out the window at them. He knocked on the door. No answer.

He knocked again, harder this time. Once again, no answer.

Getting frustrated, he kicked the door in, throwing up dust and dirt. As soon as he entered, a large axe came from the shadows and hit him on the head, shattering. Gosan fell over and looked up at his failed attacker. Goku and Bulma ran in after they heard the commotion.

"I'm so sorry mister Oolong, please don't hurt us. We're so sorry" Gosan looked over in the direction of the voice and saw a man on his knees, begging him.

"Who's Oolong?" Gosan said to the man. He looked up at the small boy and noticed that he was only that. A child. He got up from his knees and looked at Goku and Bulma.

**(A/N: I honestly don't feel like writing this, so for now I'll quickly fill you in. This part is the same as the anime. Goku dresses up as a girl to draw out Oolong and beats the crap out of him. Oolong is a shape-shifter. He ends up joining the gang and they get their dragon ball and leave. If you want to see more, Google, "Oolong the Terrible, Dragon Ball" I don't own Google either.)**

Goku, Gosan, Bulma, and their newest member, Oolong, were traveling downstream a large river towards their next dragon-ball. "Hmmm. It looks like we're heading to a place called Fire Mountain," Bulma said.

"What! Fire Mountain? That place is a hell-hole, why would we go there?" Bulma glared at the pig, but he paid no heed and continued, "They say Fire Mountain is ruled by the Terrible Ox King, who beheads everyone who opposes him with his mighty battle ax. His evil makes you shake in your boots, and the mountain is literally on fire!" Oolong emphasized his point by waving his arms in mid-air, "If you plan on going to that place, then I'm leaving."

"No, too bad. We're going and that's final," Bulam said.

"But-"

"NO!" Oolong sat back in his seat and covered his face with his hat in defeat.

Suddenly, the boat stopped. "What the- what just happened?"

"We ran out of fuel." Said Oolong.

"WELL NO DUH!" screamed Bulma at the top of her lungs. Both Goku and Gosan covered their ears, the girl's loud voice hurting their sensitive hearing. "Change into a paddle or something so we can at least get to shore."

"Ugh, Fine" *POOF* Oolong turned into an oar and Bulma handed it to Gosan.

"Paddle," she ordered.

"Uhh, OK." Gosan took the paddle and paddled (bet you never saw that one coming). They slowly but surely made their way to the shore.

Gosan got out of the boat and looked back waiting for the others. "It looks like we're going by land for now." She searched for her capsules, but couldn't find them, "Oh no! I think I left my capsules in the village!" She fell to her knees, "I guess now we have to go by," she gulped, "foot."

"OK, let's go!" said Goku cheerfully. Bulma and Oolong trudged along behind the two eager boys. Gosan led the way, and a while later they were all in the middle of a Desert. It was hot, dry, and barren. Gosan was hungry. Very hungry. He looked over to his brother and saw that he was in the same state.

7 hours! It had been 7 hours since either of the two brothers had eaten. Oh the Horror!

"I can't take it anymore, I going to take a nap in the shade over there," said Bulma while pointing to some area behind the rocks. Gosan also walked over to somewhere close by to nap as well. If he couldn't eat, he'd sleep to pass the time quicker.

"Me too" he said. He walked to a shaded spot and collapsed, almost immediately asleep. Goku and Oolong sat down on the ground with nothing else to do.

* * *

><p>Gosan woke up to the sound of collapsing rocks. He jumped up and ran to the source of the sound and saw a large pile of rocks and a man standing in a fighting position. He had long, black hair and was wearing a sleeveless green shirt and orange pants, with a white sash around his waist.<p>

"That'll teach you to mess with me, monkey boy," he said.

Then Gosan realized who was under the rocks and he was mad. "Hey you!" he shouted, "What'd you do to my brother!"

The bandit looked over, "Huh? I just kicked you into the-; wait a minute," he looked between the rubble and Gosan. Gosan growled and ran at the bandit.

"You hurt my brother!" He punched the bandit in the gut and then in the face. The bandit stumbled back, and Gosan pursued with an uppercut and knee to the gut at the same time. The bandit backed off and got into his stance.

He shouted, "Wolf Fang Fist!" He ran at Gosan and launched a flurry of punches, which Gosan easily blocked.

"Is that all you got!" yelled Gosan. He caught the bandit's fists and kneed him repeatedly in the gut; he heat butted the bandit and leapt over him. As the bandit turned around, Gosan hit him in the face.

Gosan swiped the bandit's feet out from under him and drop kicked him.

"Yamcha!" yelled a blue, floating cat thing that had just come out from a rock formation. "Are you OK?" Yamcha groaned as he sat up.

"I'll be fine, Puar; now run!" Gosan watched Yamcha charge him again. The bandit drew a sword and brought it down on Gosan's head. Gosan simply caught the sword between his index finger and his middle finger. He yanked the blade out from Yamcha's grip and kicked him away. Gosan began to bend the sword on his knee, trying to break it. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but eventually the sword snapped with a resounding clank. Yamcha gasped while Gosan smirked and threw the sword away. The boy leapt at Yamcha and launched a painful assault. The bandit wasn't fast enough to block the powerful punches; therefore, he was backed into a corner.

Gosan kicked Yamcha's knee and then elbowed him in the gut. He grabbed Yamcha and spun him around until releasing him at a large pile of rocks. The raider hit them hard, knocking him out for the moment.

Just then, another pile of rubble began to shake. Goku exploded out of it and landed with his Power Pole drawn. Gosan walked over to him, "It's OK Goku, I took care of him."

Goku looked over the bloodied form of Yamcha, but there was only one actual thing on his mind. Food.

"Why you little," Yamcha began, but was interrupted by anther voice.

"Guys? What's going on?" Bulma had just woken up and was walking towards everyone, but she stopped when she saw Yamcha. "Who's he?"

Yamcha, on the other hand, froze in his tracks, screamed, and sprinted off. "What's his problem?" Bulma watched curiously, while Puar chased after his friend.

"Yamcha! Come back!"

"That was weird." Goku said. Gosan helped him up.

*POOF* The twins looked in the direction of the sound and saw a large trailer.

"What! Why didn't you tell us you had this earlier!" Bulma screamed at the poor pig beside her. "Ugh! Piggy! Piggy! Piggy, Piggy, Piggy!" Oolong's eyes widened and he sprinted away, behind a rock. "Come on guys, let's go."

Power Levels

Goku 14

Gosan 16

Bulma 4.1

Mai 7.4

Shu 6.4

Emperor Pilaf 2.4

Master Roshi 139

Turtle .001

Oolong 3

Yamcha 10

Puar 1

**I wrote this over a long period of time, so the entire story probably won't have chapters this long. Please press the big blue button below and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two is Better than One

Chapter 2: Destructive Turtle Waves, and Giant Monkeys

"This" is spoken words.

_This_ thoughts.

(A/N: This) is my inserts and explanations.

Eventually, Gosan, Goku, Bulma, and Oolong, all made it to Fire Mountain. Yamcha and Puar, who had been following the group, were close behind.

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter in here?" asked Bulma to no one in particular.

"It's just because we're nearing Fire Mountain." Said Oolong.

"What! No way! There is no way that…" Bulma stopped when she saw the blazing fire ahead. Gosan looked in the same direction.

"Whoa," he said. The mountain was literally on fire; it was probably 100 degrees everywhere within 10 miles of the place, and the sky was dark with smoke. "You weren't kidding when you said it was on fire."

"Told ya' so, now let's leave before the Ox King sees us." Suddenly, the trailer was encompassed in a large shadow. "Uh oh."

"Hey! You four are here to steal the treasures in my castle, aren't you!" boomed a huge man holding a double headed ax.

Oolong squealed and hid behind Goku, "It's the Ox- King! Ruun!"

"Ha! I knew it!" The Ox-king brought down his ax at Goku, but it was blocked by the boy's Power Pole. The two struggled against each other but the King of All Oxen won, and Goku was forced to dive out of the way. Gosan snuck up behind the Ox King and hit him full force in the back of his head. Ox king barely flinched and hit Gosan with his elbow. Gosan was thrown back into a collapsed wall. Goku tried hitting the king with an uppercut to the jaw, but it too had no effect. The king just swatted Goku away. Ox-King prepared to finish Goku, but he paused as he heard the boy's name.

"Goku!" yelled Bulma. The Ox-King recognized the name.

"Say, you don't happen to be related to a man named Gohan, do you?"

"Uh… I'm his grandson. You knew my Gandpa?"

"Well, whaddya know! I'm sorry for attacking you. It's just that so many people have come to try and steal the treasures from my castle and hurt my daughter, Chi Chi. How's Gohan?"

"Grandpa's dead. He died almost 8 years ago," chimed in Gosan.

"Gohan, dead?"

"Yea… How did you know my Grandpa?" asked Gosan.

Ox-King replied, "We trained under the great Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit, together for many years."

"Hey Goku, wasn't that old man on the beach?"

"Oh yeah, I remember!"

"Hey," said Ox, "Do you know where Master Roshi lives?"

"Uh… No."

"Darn. I sent my daughter, Chichi, to retrieve something from him. It's called the Bansho Fan. It is said to be able to put out any fire! Swing it once and a strong wind blows, swing it twice and rain clouds appear, and finally if you swing it three times, it will start pouring rain! I remember seeing it with Master Roshi during our training, and I was hoping, since you've met him, you knew where he lived."

"It can't be that hard" Gosan said and turned to his brother, "Hey Goku, how about you find Chichi and I'll get the Bansho Fan."

"Sounds good to me. NIMBUS!" Goku and Gosan turned to leave.

"Wait! Where do you think you all are going?" asked Bulma with her hands on her hips. "There is no way you are leaving me here alone!"

"Uhh…"Goku and Gosan looked at each other.

"KaybyeGosanhavefun!" And with that Goku flew off as fast as the cloud could carry him.

"Goku, wait!" yelled Gosan, but Goku was already over the Horizon. "Ugh…. Now what do I do?" Bulma turned to Gosan

"Protect me!"

Gosan pouted. Then his face lit up with an idea, "Hey Mr. Ox King, wanna spar?"

"Spar? Ok, I guess." Gosan dropped into a stance that he created. He was slightly crouched, bent at the knees, and had one arm in a fist at his side, while the other was in a relaxed and held out in front of him.

"Ready?" he asked. Ox grunted in response and attacked the boy. Gosan moved out of the way of his fist, and dove under his legs. The boy roundhouse kicked him in the back of the knee, then jumped up and kicked him as hard as he could in the head. Ox King fell to one knee, but was unharmed.

'_Wow,'_ thought Bulma, _'these guys are something else'_ Gosan and Ox continued to fight for fifteen more minutes, with Gosan being much quicker than Ox-King, but his attacks having next to no effect. Finally, Gosan managed to land a kick right in the back of Ox-King's neck, and temporarily stunning him. Ox fell to the ground, leaving Gosan breathing heavily. The boy leaned against some rubble and relaxed. Soon, Ox got up, dusted himself off, and waited for Goku to return, hopefully with his daughter.

Everyone stayed like that, until, eventually, Goku returned with Chichi and Master Roshi behind him. "Took you long enough," said Bulma. Ox-King, on the other hand, ran up to his daughter and hugged her.

"Oh Chichi, I'm so glad you're alright!"

Goku walked over to his brother with master Roshi. "Master Roshi has agreed to help us put out the fire, but he doesn't have the Bansho fan. He said it'd be fine though."

"Yes, but I do want a reward," Roshi winked at Bulma who had a disgusted look on her face.

"How are you going to put out the fire, Master Roshi?" Goku asked.

"Hehe, you'll see." Roshi jumped onto some rubble and faced the mountain. He powered up, bulging his muscles to a massive size. "Ka… Me…." He put his hands together, palms facing outwards, and drew them back to his side, still cupped. "Ha…. Meyy."

"No way! It's the Kamehameha wave!" whispered Yamcha, who was hiding behind a rock.

A blue ball of energy formed in Roshi's hand, and finally, "HAAAA!" He thrust his hand out and shot out a huge blue beam of energy. The wave sped towards the mountain and collided, completely destroying it. The entire area was surrounded in a bright flash, causing everyone except Roshi to cover their eyes.

When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the fire, the castle, or even the mountain! "Oh I'm pooped," stated Master Roshi. Needless to say, everyone was speechless. Ox-King was the first one to say something, "M-My Castle!"

"Hehe. Sorry about that. I must've put more into that then I thought." Once again, nothing was said for a few minutes. "Ahem… About my reward…" Roshi looked to Bulma expectantly. Bulma's eyes widened; she quickly grabbed Oolong and dragged him over to somewhere else.

Gosan and Goku, meanwhile, walked over to a car and smirked at each other. They knew exactly what the other was thinking. Both of them got into the same stance as Master Roshi did and cupped their hands at their sides. Then they chanted in unison, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

Master Roshi heard them, looked over, and was shocked, "No!"

"Haa!"

Two blue beams struck their target simultaneously, crushing it. Now Master Roshi was stunned. Goku and Gosan high fived each other and were about to spar, but were interrupted by a massive roar. Both looked at their stomachs, and laughed sheepishly.

"Amazing! Yep, that's Gohan's grandsons." Ox king Said.

"What? Gohan's grandson!"

"Yes, but I thought you knew that already."

"No, but I remember Gohan telling me about a boy he found in the woods. Hehehe. Gohan must've trained him himself." Roshi walked over to the boys, "Hey, how's Gohan doin'?"

"Granpa died a long time ago," said Goku.

Master Roshi looked saddened, "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that… Oh! I have a great idea, how about you come to live on my island and train with me?"

The boys looked at each other, then back at Roshi. Then Gosan spoke, "We'd be honored master, but we are in the middle of an adventure! We'll come train with you after we're done, is that alright?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine."

"YIPEEE!" yelled Bulma from the distance.

"Huh well, that sounds like Bulma found the dragon ball." Goku said. Bulma walked back over to what used to be her car, but was surprised to see it destroyed.

"Wha-What happened to my car?" she asked.

Gosan smiled, "that was us!" Bulma turned to him, clearly pissed off.

"YOU BLEW UP MY CAR YOU IMBESILE!" SHE SCRE- (oops sorry) She screamed.

Ox-King quickly intervened, "here, you can have one of my cars. Actually, here are a couple in case you get into trouble, and also here's some gas so you don't have to stop at some random village occupied by a rabbit that can turn you into a carrot or something." (A/N: Well, that takes care of that episode!)

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

(Is that too many?)

Once everyone said their goodbyes, they left.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

A small, blue being watched on the screen as the two cars traveled to their castle.

"Hmmm… Mai, Shu, go attack them in the mechs and take their dragon balls."

"Yes sir," they said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Bulma, I'm gonna ask you nicely, please, please change your wish to something other than a boyfriend." Said Oolong.<p>

"Oh shush. Remember, I only have to say one word to make you go to the bathroom thanks to that pill."

Oolong growled. He swerved their car off to the side and smirked. "Consider this a protest, I won't move the car until you decide to change your wish."

"NO!" screamed Bulma. Suddenly, a large machine swerved in and kicked the car off to the side! It jumped and landed next to their car, "I've come to repossess your dragon balls. Thank you and Goodbye." It said, and with that it flew off with their dragon balls.

"Goku, Gosan! Go get my dragon balls!"

"Got it" They said at the same time. "Nimbus!" They yelled. The small yellow clouds flew up to them and they were off.

Goku and Gosan flew over the "monster" and saw it empty and off, but they didn't know that it was only a machine. They attacked and destroyed it, and went back to Bulma and Oolong.

"We destroyed it!" said Gosan.

"And? Where are the dragon balls?" Bulam looked at them expectantly.

"Uhh…"

"NOOOO!" she yelled dramatically while falling to her knees. "They probably already summoned the dragon by now!"

"But Bulma," Gosan said, "I have one of the balls." She looked over at Gosan, who was pointing to a small bag on his hip that contained the four star dragon ball. Bulma ran over to him and Goku and hugged them.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said quickly.

Oolong, not wanting to be left out, said, "Hey! Thank me too!" Bulam stopped hugging the boys and walked over to the pig who was smiling happily. She smacked him, hard, and he fell over, clutching his face.

"Now!" she yelled, "Let's get those Dragon Balls!"

"But Bulma," said Oolong, "Our car got destroyed!"

"Ha, but I still have my dino caps!" The smile quickly left her face when she remembered that she left the capsules in the car. Suddenly, the bandit they fought earlier jumped out from behind a pillar that he and Puar had been hiding behind.

Gosan immediately got into an offensive stance. He really didn't like this guy.

* * *

><p>Yamcha and Puar leapt out from behind the pillar they had been hiding behind, expecting to be greeted by a bunch of happy, thankful people. Why he thought that, I have no idea.<p>

The first thing he saw was one of the monkey boys coming at him. The smile fell from his face right before the punch landed. Yamcha couldn't even see the hits as he was pummeled. A hard kick to the stomach later and he was lying face down on the ground.

Slowly, he sat up, but was hit right back down. Obviously, his pathetic brain couldn't understand that he should stay down, so he tried to get back up again. Once again, he was hit in the back and fell flat on his face. Because he's so dumb, he thought it was a good idea to get back up.

'_What an idiot.'_ Gosan thought as he stepped forcefully on Yamcha's back for the fifth time. He felt someone pull him back from Yamcha, and he turned to see it was Goku.

"I don't think he's here to attack us," he said. Just for good measure, Gosan kicked Yamcha in the ribs. Bulma ran over to the still form of Yamcha and shook him to wake him up. She turned to Gosan.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING HURTING POOR YAMCHA LIKE THAT YOU COULD'VE SERIOUSLY HURT HIM YOU BETTER NOT DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL SERIOUSLY HURT **YOU**!"

Gosan and Goku lay on the ground with their hands over their ears. Man she was loud. Once Bulma finished, she was panting from the exertion, she walked over to Yamcha, who was awake, and helped him up.

Yamcha groaned, "I was here to give you all a ride, but now I'll give y'all a ride except," he glared at Gosan, "him."

"Pfft," Gosan said while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, "fine with me." Goku looked over at his brother. He had never acted like this before. Disregarding it, Goku called Nimbus. Gosan did the same.

Along the way, Gosan was pissed. He didn't really know why. All he knew was that he didn't like Yamcha.

* * *

><p>"Whoah," Goku said.<p>

"Look at the size of that place." Bulma said. Everyone walked up to the door of Pilaf's palace

"Looks like nobody's home." Goku said. He walked up to the door and knocked. Obviously, no reply came. He pushed on the door, but it didn't budge. He pushed harder and it finally gave.

"Oh wow." Goku said. The group looked into an empty, dark corridor. "Let's go!" Goku said cheerily. They all walked in. After few minutes of walking and a lot of bats, the came upon a red "step here" sign. Yamcha, being the idiot he is, stepped on the sign and nothing happened.

Seconds later, however, a large column of stone shot out from the wall! Yamcha bent backwards to avoid it, but another came from the floor and knocked him into the ceiling! Columns began to come out of every wall, floor, and ceiling, and the group barely avoided each one. Bulma dove under one, but another came from the floor and pushed her towards the ceiling. Gosan leapt up and kicked the column, shattering it. Bulma fell, but was caught by Yamcha.

She immediately thought that he saved her and hugged him tight. Yamcha threw her off and ran to a corner, where he hid. Unfortunately, a block came down towards Bulma from the ceiling. It was about to crush her!

Gosan leapt in the way and caught the pillar, holding it there. Another pillar came from the side, but he caught that one with his foot. Bulma scurried out of the way before Gosan's legs were taken out by a third and fourth pillar at the same time. All four collided, with Gosan in the middle!

"Gosan!" yelled everyone. Goku jumped over to him, but was hit in the head by another pillar. He hit it with his power pole and went on rampage, destroying every single column. He finished and ran over to where Gosan was buried.

"Big Brother!" he began to dig, throwing the rocks out of his way. Nearby, the rubble started shaking, and exploded. Out came a somewhat bloody, and hungry, Gosan. "Gosan!"

Goku ran over to help him, but Gosan shrugged him off. "I'm fine," he said, "let's just get going." They all dusted themselves off and moved on with Goku in the front and Gosan behind him. Next were Bulma, then Yamcha, Oolong, and lastly Puar. Soon they came upon a large pink arrow. Deciding to follow it, they crept along the sides of the corridor. Eventually, they found a dead end.

"It's a dead end," Goku said, stating the obviously obvious. Suddenly, another wall came down behind them, sealing them in.

"Yep. I was right. It is a trap." Yamcha said. Everyone had no idea what was going on, so they just sat there. Half an hour later, Yamcha decided to try and escape. He hit the wall full force, but nothing happened except he hurt his wrist. Goku and Gosan decided to join him.

They all pounded on the walls but didn't do any damage. Yamcha decided to kick it up a notch. "Wolf Fang Fist!" he yelled while sounding retarded 'cause he's just like that. He charged the wall and hit it with ten ki fused punches. It cracked, but he was too tired to do any more damage and break through completely.

Gosan walked up and pushed Yamcha aside forcefully, "My turn." He punched it much harder than Yamcha five times. It cracked a more, but still didn't break. Not one to give up so easily, Gosan cupped his hands at his side, "Ka… Mey… Haaa… Meyyy…" He smirked, "HAAA!" The wall crumbled under the power of Gosan's Kamehameha wave. Unfortunately, Gosan couldn't keep it up and he let go of it and fell to his knees. Goku tried as well, but the same thing happened.

Then a screen came on that hung on one of the walls. On it was a short, blue man, or Emperor Pilaf.

"Mwuhahahahaha! You fell into my perfectly planned trap! Fools! Now, give me your dragon ball." He said.

Bulma stepped up and flicked him off. "Yeah right, then you'd just summon the eternal dragon!"

"Well, that is the idea. Oh well, we'll just have to take it from you by force! My, Shoe (Oops I messed up the spelling… Recognize any thing?), go get my dragon ball!" Pilaf pressed a button on the control panel and sleeping gas was ejected into the room, knocking everybody out.

* * *

><p>Gosan woke up with a huge headache. Not only that, but he also was hungry. Very, very hungry. He got up and looked around. Everyone else was stirring as well.<em> 'What happened?'<em> he thought. He looked to his side and saw that the door was open. Suddenly, Bulma screamed loudly. Gosan clutched his ears, and everyone else woke up.

"The Dragon Ball! It's gone!" she screamed. Gosan saw she was right.

"Then let's go get it back." Goku said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. So, they went out into the dark maze once again. After rounding another corner, they saw Pilaf and the others.

"You!" everyone yelled at the same time. Pilaf's group took off, soon followed by Goku, then everyone else. Pilaf pulled and button out of his pocket and smirked. He pressed and and a wall came down between them, causing Gosan and the others to skid to a stop. Then, the wall slowly moved towards them, and soon, there was nowhere to run; they were backed into a corner. Goku, Gosan, and Yamcha stepped up to the wall and tried to stop it. The pushed as hard as they could and their efforts soon paid off. The wall slowed to a stop, but they were still struggling to hold it.

"Can you guys hold it for a second?" asked Gosan. Despite his hunger, Gosan prepared for a Kamehameha. "Kame… Hame… HAA!" The wall quickly crumbled under the Kamehameha, and everyone jumped out.

"Whew, that was close" said Oolong. "Now… Where to next?"

Bulma pulled out her radar and clicked it. Then she pointed down a hall to the left, "That way." With the radar's assistance, they quickly made it to the building's entrance, but right before they exited, a massive ball fell down from an opening in the ceiling. It rolled after everyone; they ran as fast as they could, but it still kept coming closer.

Gosan turned another corner, but only found a dead end! He turned around, and saw that the ball was only a few yards away! Suddenly, it stopped. Then a wall came down from the ceiling and trapped everybody in. "You gotta be kidding me!" Yamcha yelled in frustration. Yep, **another** trap.

'_Wait a second...'_ thought Gosan, "It's the same room!" He was right; there was a small screen on the wall, and vents on the ceiling. The screen came on.

"Mwuhahahah! Now you will be forced to watch as I, the brilliant Emperor Pilaf, make my wish to rule the world!" Pilaf attempted to laugh maniacally, but it sounded more like he was choking on an almond. He then turned to the seven gathered dragon balls, "Arise Shenron! By thy name I summon thee!" The sky darkened, thunder echoed throughout the area, and the balls glowed brightly. Then, a golden bolt of lightning shot out from the Dragon Balls and arced up into the sky, looping in and around itself. It then solidified into a supermassive, green dragon! Every single person was speechless. Pilaf spit something onto the ground. Whaddya know; he actually was choking on an almond!

The dragon looked down upon them with glowing red eyes and spoke, "You who have summoned me! I will grant thee one wish; choose wisely!" Its voice boomed loudly, but Pilaf was too stunned, so he temporarily forgot what to wish for. That was the biggest mistake he could've made.

Goku powered up a Kamehameha and unleashed it as fast as he could. Gosan did the same, but it was a lot weaker due to his hunger. Puar and Oolong transformed into bats and leapt through the window, and they headed towards the dragon. Goku fired another quick Kamehameha and made it large enough for him and Gosan to jump through. They ran out towards the dragon as well. Oolong and Puar attacked Mai and Shu, and that snapped Pilaf out of his trance.

Gosan reached the dragon, kicked pilaf out of the way and shouted to the dragon a wish about the first thing that came into his mind, "I wish-

Power Levels:

Goku 14

Gosan 16

Bulma 4.1

Ox King 47

Master Roshi 139

Chichi 9.4

Oolong 3

Mai 7.4

Shu 6.4

Emperor Pilaf 2.4

Yamcha 10

Puar 1

Mwuhahahahha! Cliffhanger, till next time! Review, s'il vous plait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two is Better than One**

Chapter 3

"This" is a spoken word.

_This_ is a thought.

Disclaimer: Le Dragon Ball Z n'est pas mon propriete, c'est le propriete de Akira Toriyama. I don't own the cat mutant in this chapter either. That belongs to Drew Karpyshyn.

"I wish I have food that will keep me full for ten days!" Gosan yelled as he kicked Pilaf to the side. Every one froze as the dragon's eyes glowed red. Then, it dissolved into a gold beam and flew down into the balls. The Dragon Balls took off into the air and floated for a second. At last, they separated, blasting off in all directions of the globe.

Nothing happened. Pilaf fell to his knees and cried, "NOOO! YOO FOOL! YOU USED MY DRAGON BALLS! MY WISH!" He bawled his eyes out like a true emperor never would. Goku and Gosan meanwhile, looked around for any sign of a feast or something. Then, Gosan saw a small brown bag on the ground that wasn't there just a minute ago. He walked over to it, picked it up, and opened it. Inside were a few dozen beans. He did a double take, _What? Beans?_ He popped one into his mouth and swallowed it whole. Suddenly he felt full and his energy returned. "Whoa! Hey Goku, try this!"

Goku obeyed and smiled as well, "WOW! I feel great!" The boys shared a high five, but were interrupted by Pilaf.

"GET THEM!" he screamed. Mai pulled a controller out of her pocket and pushed the button. Three large mechs landed beside them. Then, barking could be heard. Wolves. The mechs, now piloted by Pilaf, Mai, and Shu, charged the twins. Yamcha had managed to break out of the prison and he and Bulma were under attack by the wolves.

Gosan and Goku looked at each other. _Go_ They simultaneously charged the mechs. Gosan took on Mai's and kicked it in the leg joint. He jumped up and punched it in the face; then he grabbed its arm. He smirked as he threw it into the air. It hit the ground with a loud CLANK. Gosan looked over to see the other two in pieces. Pilaf and Shu were hiding under the rubble. The two gave each other thumbs up, but heard a scream.

"HELP MEE!"

"Bulma!" they said at the same time. They sprinted towards her, but Goku was kicked to the side by something. Gosan looked over and saw a large cat-like animal. It looked at him through piercing green eyes, had silver fur with small bronze colored plates along some of its joints, and massive claws. It had two tails, each one spiked at the end with poison dripping off. It charged Goku, but he was already up and dove out of the way.

"Go!" he yelled. Gosan sprinted to where Bulma was. When he got there, Bulma was cowering in a corner, Yamcha was unconscious, and the oversized mutant wolves were closing in on Bulma. Gosan jumped in between and began to beat up the wolves, but there were too many. Everyone he kicked way, another would come. After beating some 20 wolves, he prepared for a Kamehameha. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" The wave tore apart another 10 wolves, and Gosan went back to fighting.

Goku on the other hand was not doing so great. The feline was too fast for him, and he had barely any time to doge its lethal claws and tails. It leapt at him when his back was to a wall and thrust its tails out towards his head. He barely bucked, and the wall behind his head was vaporized. It pulled its tail out of the wall and crouched down for another charge. When it did so, he jumped over and kicked it in the head as it passed.

"Kame… Hame… HA!" Before the feline could get up, the Kamehameha wave hit it head on and tore one of its legs off. "Yeah!" Goku cheered. He then ran over to the wolves to help Gosan.

Gosan kicked another wolf into the wall. They still kept coming, and he was getting tired. Gosan chopped one in the neck, roundhouse kicked another, and was about to hit another when he realized that the last one wasn't a wolf. It was another one of those feline things! Gosan leapt at it and kicked it into the air. He followed and tried to knock it down back to the ground, but it clawed him in the arm. He hit the ground hard. But got up.

"AAAH!" Gosan fell right back onto one knee, holding his wounded arm, but he ignored the pain and lunged at the animal. He hit it with a right hook, then a left, then another right. The Saiyan then let out a flurry of 9 kicks and punched into the feline. He finished with a hard kick to the side, sending the feline into a group of wolves and killing it.

During the fight, all of the wolves had backed off and Yamcha had woken up. He currently stood in a circle of some dead wolves. Goku reached his brother and the two stood back to back, ready for more wolves. None came. They were all scared off by seeing the feline get beat.

Suddenly, the Saiyan twins and Yamcha saw **seven** more felines! They all charged at once, and Gosan and Goku barely had time to dodge any charges and were soon backed into a corner. Right before they were killed, a voice called out, "STOP!" The felines immediately halted their advance.

"LEAVE!" All but three of the felines left. "NOW ESCORT THE PRISONERS TO THE SUN CELL!" The Felines surrounded the gang and led them to the 'Sun Cell'. Once in the cell, Goku, Gosan, Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar, were all contemplating what to do next. Gosan ate another magical bean.

"We'll just have to gather the dragon balls again once we get out of here in order to make out wish." Yamcha said.

"That's not gonna happen," said Bulma, "Once you make your wish, the Dragon Balls separate around the world and become inactive for a whole year."

"What?" yelled everyone else.

"That means I'll have to wait a whole 'nother year before I can wish away my shyness around girls! That'll be awful!" Yamcha whined.

"I know. I'll have to wait another year until I can wish for a boyfriend too." Bulma agreed.

Just then, Pilaf's voice echoed through a speaker on the wall. "Hehehehe. Don't you all start thinking about what you're gonna do next year! You won't even make it through tomorrow! The room you're in is designed to absorb the sunlight and by noon tomorrow, you'll all be roasted! Mwuahahahahah! As a matter of fact, in order to help your doom come quicker, I have a present for you!" Pilaf pressed a button on his desk and sleeping gas seeped into the room. Within a minute everyone was knocked out.

* * *

><p>Gosan slowly opened his eyes. Boy was he tired. "Ugh" he said as he sat up. "Hey, it's still night time." He woke everyone else up. "See?" He was right. It was also a full moon and he noticed. He looked away and sat in a corner. Everyone else sat in silence until Goku saw his brother in the corner.<p>

"Hey big brother, what are you doing?" he asked.

"It's a full moon out," He replied.

"It is? Ok" Goku also looked away from the fiber glass ceiling.

"What's so big about the full moon guys?" Bulma asked curiously.

"What? Didn't you know that two terrible monsters come out at the full moon?"

"No way! You're making that up Goku." Bulma exclaimed.

"No it's true, Granpa told us that two terrible monsters come out and hurt people," chimed in Gosan, "that's how our grandpa died. He was trampled by the monsters. They crushed our house and destroyed all out trees."

"What did it look like?" asked Oolong.

"We don't know. We both slept through the whole thing."

"How could you sleep through your house being destroyed by a monster?" Bulma asked.

"We don't know. The last thing I remember was Grandpa telling us not to look at the full moon. That was right before I fell asleep." Gosan looked at his brother.

"It was the same with me, but the full moon had nothing to do with the monsters. Granpa was always saying weird things like that." Suddenly they boys noticed everyone was cowering in the corner.

"Uhhh.. guys?" asked Bulma, "The night that your grandfather died, did you happen to see the full moon?"

"Well.. I think I did, just before I fell asleep."

"So did I. Why?"

Bulma backed away some more. "I'm getting a little nervous," she said. She and the others whispered for a few moments, and then Bulma spoke, "Goku, Gosan, whatever you do, don't look at the full moon, OK? It's right above you!"

"It is?" They both turned and looked at the full moon at the same time. Nothing. "I don't see what the big deal is." Goku said.

"You mean you don't feel anything weird at all?" queried Yamcha.

"No. Why?" Everyone sighed in relief; suddenly, Goku's eyes widened and he froze. Gosan didn't notice because the same was happening with him. Their hearts began to pump wildly and they grew in height. Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong were scared witless and screamed at the top of their lungs. Gosan continued to grow as his clothes were ripped apart and fur grew all over his body. He burst through the glass ceiling and continued to grow until he was 30 meters tall! He and Goku finished transforming and began to fight each other and destroy the castle in the process.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh… Where am I? It looks like some sort of white room. Is that, a screen? What the heck? Wow, it sure is chaotic out there. What's causing all that? It looks like a giant ape. Oh no! It's the monster! There's Bulma! And Yamcha and Puar and Oolong! Am I causing all this?<em>

_Wait a minute… Grandpa died the night I looked at the full moon! Now after Goku and I just looked at the moon and the monster appeared! It can't be… This means I'm the monster! That means… OH No! I killed Grandpa! No! Nononono! It was me and Goku! We… wait… They knew. Bulma and Yamcha and the others… That's why they were scared of us! They somehow knew that we were going to transform when we looked at the full moon! Ow! My arm hurts. Like something stabbed it. Hey, wait a minute, that airplane is shooting at me! OW! That hurts! _

_I have to take control of my body. I don't want to hurt anyone else… I. Have. To… Take… CONTROL!_

* * *

><p>The Oozaru stopped flailing its arms at the airplane. The other one had been knocked out already and lay on the ground outside the parameters of the castle. Gosan looked around. <em>Man. I can't believe I caused all of this.<em> Then he felt that stabbing pain again. He turned to the oncoming airplane and, because he was in control instead of just a great ape, waited for it to come to him so he could reach out at the last moment.

As soon as the planed reached him and was about to veer aside, Gosan brought his outstretched hands together and crushed the plane between his hands. Gosan could vaguely see three small figures falling out of the crash with parachutes. _Good, they'll survive. _Then Gosan turned to his brother. _He probably isn't in control of himself… I better… I'll just keep him somewhere he can't see the moon for now._ Gosan lumbered over to his brother and picked him up.

He then carried Goku over to the area near the z fighters and put him down. Needless to say, Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar were scared out of their minds. They all screamed and ran and hid. Shaking his head, Gosan gathered some rubble so he could make some type of cover so Goku wouldn't see the full moon when he woke up. _It might make him crazy again. Maybe he'll even de-transform once out of the moonlight._ Gosan finished and looked around for the others, but they were still too scared to show themselves. Gosan tried talking to them.

"Guys! Come on out! I won't hurt you." He tried to say, but his voice was deep and hard to understand. Apparently they understood because Yamcha and the others slowly came out. They were still scared, but they managed to come within 50 yards of him before they refused to come any closer. "Good enough." Gosan sat down and was resigned to just wait until the morning so he could de-transform back into his normal form.

"So… you killed your Grandpa?" asked Bulma.

Gosan was silent. Then, "Yes. I don't know how I came to be like this, but yes. It was me who killed my Grandpa." Gosan sounded sad, depressed even.

"I'm sorry." Bulma said.

"So, are you some type of alien or something?" Oolong asked bluntly, completely unaware of Gosan's sadness. Apparently Yamcha was the same way, because he looked at Gosan accusingly.

"Yeah! Are you some type of alien sent to purge the planet or something?" (A/N: He couldn't be closer to the truth!) Gosan growled. He really didn't like Yamcha.

"No. I don't know. All I know is that grandpa found me abandoned in the woods." Gosan replied. He was clearly angry, but Yamcha didn't notice. He was on a roll now.

"Yeah! I bet you're planning on killing us all and want to eat us!" Gosan was fuming and Yamcha fed the fire. "Why don't you just get out of here and leave us alone you alien!" That's it.

Gosan turned on Yamcha. Now that Gosan was royally pissed, he realized his mistake. Gosan was still an Oozaru too. "I-I didn't uh mean an-anything about that, ya know? IT was all a joke, yeah! That's right, it was all a joke!" Yamcha smiled.

Gosan now towered a good 80 feet above the bandit. Gosan brought his fist up like he was going to crush Yamcha. Before he crushed Yamcha, Gosan was vaguely aware of a dull throbbing in his forehead. He brought his fist down on the helpless bandit. Yamcha could do nothing, only scream.

Gosan slowly lifted his fist and jumped away. He leapt over to Goku, picked him and their stuff up and left. Within the hour it was dawn.

Gosan woke up to a throbbing pain in his forehead. He reached up and rubbed the scar that was all that reminded him of his injury when he was a child.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Gohan walked happily along the path back to his modest cottage. Goku and Gosan sat in the basket on his back, sleeping. Gosan enjoyed days like these. Sunny, a light breeze in the air. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Suddenly, he felt a rustle in his basket. "Ah, it seems you two are finally awake." The boys awoke and began to push each other around playfully._

_Then, a strong wind blew through the area, knocking Gohan off balance. He stumbled and fell, the boys falling out of their basket into the ravine that Gohan was walking by. "Boys, NO!" Gohan sprinted down a path towards them. He jumped off once he was low enough to survive. He landed with a loud thump and sprinted towards the rock formation._

_Gohan ran full speed and a blazing pace through the rocks, looking for his adopted grandsons. He came upon a large boulder. They were behind it, he could feel it. Gohan punched the rock with all his might and it fell apart. Gohan leapt through and saw them. They were bloodied and unconscious. "NO!" he yelled, thinking they were dead. Gohan felt for a pulse. There! He picked them up and hurried back to his hut. _

_Gohan wrapped them in bandages and used the many medical herbs and treatments he had learned over the years to make them feel better. They had each taken a major blow to the head. They were lucky to be alive. Gohan monitored them over the next few weeks. One day, Gohan saw Gosan up and moving. He was stumbling about and trying to pick stuff up. Gohan picked up the boy and carried him back to his bed. He then noticed that the boy had a large scar on his forehead from the fall. It was mostly covered by his hair, but could be seen from a lower angle by one shorter than him._

"_That will probably go away when you grow older my boy."_

* * *

><p>Gosan remembered bits and pieces of when he was a baby. He remembered seeing Gohan and his brother. He also remembered something else. It was odd. He remembered being cradled in the arms of another with a face and hair like his. And a red headband. That image was burnt into his brain, but Gosan doubted Goku had the same memories.<p>

Gosan picked up his bag of magical beans and Goku's Power Pole. He sheathed the pole and tied the bag around his waist. Since he couldn't get his granpa's dragon ball for another year, Gosan decided he should go train with Master Roshi until he could get it. He walked over to Goku and shook him gently.

"Wake up." He commanded. Goku stirred and slowly got up.

"Where am I? What happened?" Gosan sighed. He decided that it would be best if he didn't tell Goku about Gohan and the Oozaru just yet.

"Well… the monsters came out, destroyed the castle, and scared Pilaf off. We slept through it, but I woke up first and said bye to Bulma and the others. Here we are now. I was thinking would go and train with Master Roshi since we're done with the dragon ball hunting."

Goku's face lit up and he nodded happily. "Good idea! Let's go! NIMMBUUUS!" Gosan released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. _Good. He didn't wonder about his clothes_. Gosan had snagged some clothes from a clothesline on the outskirts of a nearby village. Gosan looked up as the two Nimbus clouds approached and stopped next to them. "Let's go!" Goku said. Gosan hopped on, but sagged as if he were about to fall.

_What? Oh well. _And with that they took off.

Power Levels:

Goku: 14

Gosan: 16

Oozaru Goku: 140

Oozaru Gosan: 160

Feline: 13

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your review. Also, tell me what you think about power levels and if I should put them at the end of the chapters.**


End file.
